Ride The Wings Of Pestilence
by Hermione and Dudley
Summary: Taylor is the new girl at Hogwarts, and Draco's girlfriend. She turns Hogwarts upside down when she becomes an essential tool to defeating Voldemort and saving the wizarding world once and for all. 1st story plz be nice! No flames! R&R! D/OC, H/G, R/Hr NL
1. Secrest Dun Make Frnds

_**Me: Hey guyz! Jeanne here! Dis is mi 1**__**st**__** HP fanfic eva so b nice! Btw I dun own ne thing! Who wants to do da disclaimer**_

_**Harry: I dun**_

_**Ron: me neither**_

_**Me: Draco u do it!**_

_**Draco: FINE. Jeanne + Trixie dun own ne thing**_

_**Me: Who wants to do da disclaimerHey guyz! Dis is mi 1**__**st**__** HP fanfic eva so b nice! Btw I dun own ne thing! Who wants to do da disclaimer**_

_**Harry: I dun**_

_**Ron: me neither**_

_**Me: Draco u do it!**_

_**Draco: FINE. Jeanne + Trixie dun own ne thing**_

_**Me: k thx!!!!!! Ur so hawt!!11**_

_**Draco: u 2**_

_**Me: k letz get da story started! Oh n my bff Trixie is her**_

_**Tricle: HEY GUYSSSSSZ WAS UPO**_

_**Me: k lets get strata!**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxiluvdracoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxopfers7u0t9io4 wedru9 jkdgihjkmn,efglkm,r ebinop

On mi Broomstick Drivvers License it says mi name is Taylor Dusk, hoaiver i am no longer that girl. I've long since cut my long blonde looks of hair and dyed them a blood colored prison.

It's not that like I am horrible depresed or anything, I live day to day - not thinking of my horrible past, but not thinking of a furniture either. My parents were killed by Voldemints when I was just a bby, and I remember it perfectly. I remember mi mom liming on the floor and my dad desperately trying to fly the scene with me in his arms. I remember Voldemort getting closer, his wand pointed at my father's fearful face. My father protected my with all the love a parent could ever give his only child, and that love is what saved me when Voldemart turned his wand onto me.

I am 16 now, I grew up in an old wizarding orfanaige. The caretaker of the orphanage was always very kind to me, but all the other kids were a little scared of me. I was the oldest child in the orphange for most of my time there, because everyone was afraid that Wal Mart would return one day and try to kill me again.

Around the age of 9, Prof. Dumbles visited me and told me about my parents. It was then that I abandoned the name Taylor Dusk, that girl was gone now. Now, I go by Crimson Night. I cut and dyed my hair, hiding my identitty, and I ran away from the orphanage.

2 yrs later, I was still livin ut in the streets. I was thin, but I had curves in al da rite plces thought I looked lik I cud b anorexic. I wud torch up mi blond roots whenever they'd start to come in, and always kept mi wand on me in case sum1 came after me. My dad had gave his life to me, and I wanted to live it. Even tho it sukd

I lived in an old, large wooden dresser some rich guy threw out and it kept the weather out when things got bad. I lived off whatever I could take from nearby stores w/o being caught, and I robbd money to pay for things when I was. I had several bad erections, and got through most of them relatively unscathed.

I lived simply, without any real close contact to nyone in particlar so when I saw the owl waiting outside my dresserhome I was surprised and a little fritened. The letter was addressed to me under my new name in neat handwriting. "To Crimson Night, Old Rotted Crap Dresser in the Alleyway, London England."


	2. Da Intergalactic Space Station in da sky

hi thar mr poop wanna glass of blood

docsend:error:38

image

blue screen

milk

advertisement

----

Wanna find hot singles in your area?

----

Find Top Colleges here!

----

dungbeetle

She looked at me strangely. "Are you sure the funeral is today?" she asked. "Yes. It's at the funeral home. Wanna come with me? We can go for smoothies afterwards while you cry into my chest." I said, hopefully. "I don't know. My son did just die. I'm not sure I want a smoothie."

he started smoking when he was one.


	3. da en of innocents

**Me: hey gus itz jeanne again wit Trixie!!!!!1!!!**

**Trixie: sup homies**

**Me: Trixie is my beta n she is da best beta ever so evry1 give her a round of appluase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**trixie: awwwwww thx u! hu wants 2 do da disclmer? voldemort does it this time!**

**Voldemort: no i am da dark lard**

**Me: so ur fat**

**Voldemort: yes**

**Trixie: okay how about L does it**

**L: Im nut even in dis sers**

**Me; IDC DO IT**

**L: fin jeanne n trix cereal dun own Jarry Potter or anyfing JKR does**

**Me/Trixie: WE LUV U JKR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxilovedrackoandtomfeltonxoxoxoxoxoxocxipxopxoxoxox**

I opened da letter and was grated by Bumblebore's elegant cursive. It exploited that I was invited to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcrap and WizardsofWaverlyPlace despit the fact that I had run away from the orphan. I had no real money to speak of, and the envelope included the lost key to my parent's old vault in Gringritts where money for me could be found. I rejoiced, I hadn't expected such a letter to come to me! After spending years in isolation, maybe I could finally find a warm home.

My alleyway home wasn't far from Diagon Alley, in fact I was in Knockturn Alley. I packed all of my items (which didn't amount to much) into a small black messenger bag. I only had a few t-shirts, some shirts and a pair of worn genes. I'm not goth or anything, despit the fact that most of my cloothing is black. I just, being a small kid living on the streets, needed to keep a low profiley and a bright yellow Hannah Montana shirt would draw quite a bit of attention on Knockturn Alley.

I had on a different set of darker denimNeville jeans with flair bottoms, that didn't hide my worn pair of purple conversation sneakers though. I had on a dark red shirt, which complimented my crimson hair. The red shirt had the stencil-like impression of a black rose across my beasts, with the words "To My Love" written undernath. My hair was shot, coming up to my chin and dyed a deep deep red. I wanted to stay hidden and away from the former blonde haired Taylor Dusk, I didn't want to think about my parent's sacrifeces or the possibility of Voldemort or his Death Munchers still coming after me, even though Voldemot had disappeared later that October, a few weeks after mudering my family.

I was in Dragon Alley now, working my way through the croowds of people. I bought my wand, it was an 11 inch black rosewood wand with the blood of a unicorn and a strand of Jesus' hair in it. Some people locked at me, and I realized that I must look pretty dirty on a bright street like Diagon. Everyone looked like that in Knockturn though, so I never noticed. I cleaned up in a nearby pond, and went back up the grassy hill onto the Diagon alley people.

I went into Flourish and Bots where I brought my first books using the money I got from Gringotts. I was part Veela, so a bunch of kids kept eyeing me intently. I ignored them and finished all my shooting. I met a young boy named Draco, he smiled at me a lol (which most guys did anyway) and I smiled back to him, only him.

I left Flourish and Blots and he followed me. It was kinda creepy, and I walked faster towards the train station at the end of Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts express always stops in Diagon Alley after laving Kings Cross station in case people who got their letters late, like I did, didn't smack it in time.

Just before I reached the ticket collecterr guy I ducked into a side alley and when Draco assed me I jumped out behind me and got him in a choke hold. "Who are you?" I demanded of him. I was always paranoid about people coming to kill me, and white Draco looked sweet he could be a Death Eater.

"Draco Milf oy! I'm sorry that I followed you but my dad got busted for drugs and I missed the tran. I need to meet the train here and I couldn't remember where it was and plus-" I let him out of the coke and he turned to face me. "You're very pratty."

"Why thank you" I said, not willing to let him off the hook that easily. I kept my wand in my hand until he pulled out a red Hogwarts Express ticket. He was really pretty now that I looked at him. He had blinde hair and his brown eyes was about my height. We gopt oon the train holding hands.

I was sorted into Slytherin along with Draklo and it was a great few yars from there. In the way I met all sorts of nice people from all the houses.


	4. da exploits of genius

**Me: Were uploadin a bunch o chaptas cus we hav a lot ritten!!**

**Trixie: ya i cum ova evry fri so dats wen we rite it cept its tuesday nao but im her neway!!!!!!!!!! cus i luv jeanne**

**Me: ya so dun yell at bi ppl**

**lucisu malfoy: i hav cum 2 kill u muggles**

**us: o no**

**trixie: y dun u do da disclaimer den u cn kill uz**

**lucille ball: k dey dun own nuttin **

**us: -curcios lucy-**

**lucy: ah -dispepperates wit french friz-**

I was wearing a black shit that said "Punk" in white letters and a red and black pleated mini-skit along with my old pair of purple converse. Even after 5 years I couldn't bear to throw the things out. I repared them with magicj and made them bigger to fit my size as I grew.

I had been dateing Draco ever since our chance meeting on the Hogwarts Express in my first year. I got along wrll with all my teachers except for Snaper, because he used to be a Death Eatert.

Voldemet had come bsck the year before, and I was diying my hair constintly trying to make sure my iddentity stayed hidden. It was blue with hot pink highlights now, and I used magic to change my blue eyes to a stunning purple that sparkled like emeralds.

Draco was beside meavery stap of the way. He was the best boyfriend I could ever hand. He and I were totally loyal to each other, and he made the pains of my dark past disappear.

It was breakfast and I was eating in the Great Hall as per usual when suddenly my black snowy owl came flying through the window with a huge parasail in its beat. It dropped it in my soup and I didn't quite understand what was going on. Since my aunt who I reconnected with once I was in Hogwarts had died three years previously I had no one to contact me. After I used a spell to dry off the letter and read it aloud to Draco who was sitting next me.

"Dear Crimson Night, or should I say Taylor Dusk. I know your true identity and I thought I should send you a family tree - just so you know who YOUR true identity is."

It was signed "a friend" and I didn't know what to make out I unfolded the huge piece of parchment that was in the envelope with the letter and unfolded it.

I looked and saw my name in the middle in pretty handwriting. I had taken a Hogwarts on handwriting analysis and could tell that it was a woman's handwriting. My name was in between the names Bakura Dusk (my half-Japanese father's name) and a woman by the name of…


	5. comunism is just a red herring

**me: hey guuys lol sry for da interpretation in da last 1 lucifer wuz being silly hillbilly frum da west**

**trixie: hu wants to do da disclaimers**

**every1: no **

**me: stalin y dun u do it**

**Stalin: Trixie and Jeanne dun own harry potter k**

Narcissa Malfoy! My jaw drooped onto the table and Draco swallowed his fork (but he was okay because he's a werewolf like me). That was Draco's mother's name! I threw up in my soup and gave a shout that silenced the whole Great Hall. Draco was my half sister?!

My half brother draco, who I'd used as support through all my troubles was… my half brother!

"Draco it's over because we're related." I tols him angrily, he probably knew all along because our hair was the same was color.

I stoomed out of the great hall and into the girls bathroom and cried. I cpudnt beleieve it! How could draco be related to em? I transfigured my want into a knife and cut myself, the blood the same color as my hair.

"Crimson! Crimson!" Draco called. I hid fuher under my bed, hoping he wouldn;t find me. But I heard him climbing in the steps and knew it was too late, he was going to dind me anyway.

I quickly ducked into the closet next to my bed, I didn't want to talk to him now that I knew he was my brother. I didn't know I had any living relatives! I heard him srach my room and then leave, so I came out of the closet and breathed a sign of relief.

THERE WAS ANOTHER GUY IN THE ROOM. "Hi" I said, pretending llike I wasnt just coming out of my closet.

"Crimson, did you brak up with Dracho?" he asked me. I didn;t recongnize him at first, but then I realized he was a new kid, only transferred in from Drumstrang or something a ew months ago. His name was Marcuss Brutus and he was really good looking. I felt my heart beat increase a bit b/c not that I wasnt with draco I could date other mans.

"yeah' I said sadly. "he was my half brother so its wrong now" I explained

"oh I see. Do you want to go to hogsmeade tomorrow with me? We'll get milkshakes and it'll chear you up.

"okay" I said feelting my heart go a flutter. He was very nice and unsrerdatnding

"you can call me Mark, or Breasts."

"yay"

I went


	6. Ashton Kutcher of da rebellion

One of the most pivotal events in eighteenth century Colonial America was the Boston Tea Party. The "party" took place on December 16th 1773 in Boston Harbor, Massachusetts. It was a protest of the Boston colonists, against the Tea Acts passed seven months earlier by the British Parliament.

On May 10th 1773 a new Act was passed by Parliament. It was not, in fact, created to raise tea taxes, but rather to help save the British East India Company from going bankrupt. Due to rising protests of anything British, the company's tea sales were down seventy-percent in a short span of three years - leaving them with eighteen million pounds of unsold tea.

The Tea Act gave the British East India Company a monopoly on selling tea in the colonies. The colonists everywhere were very upset with this declaration because the Townshend Acts were still in place. Despite the fact that the East India Company would sell the tea for bargain prices, the tea tax that was not repealed from the Townshend Acts still stood. Many colonists thought that the bargain prices were a diversion to gain popular support for the taxes places on the colonists. The monopoly on tea also undermined those who were already in the colonies and selling their own tea and the merchants who could now take no part in the direct tea sale between the East India Company and the colonists.

In Philadelphia and New York the colonists managed to turn back the ships stocked with tea coming in from England. However in Massachusetts the Royal Governor, Thomas Hutchinson was excessively stubborn and kept the ships in port. Samuel Adams, who was leading these protests in Massachusetts, was quite displeased by the failure, and gathered up about fifty other colonists.

The colonists badly disguised themselves as Mohawk Indians and boarded three of the ships at Boston Harbor. They carefully unloaded all of the boxes (about three hundred and fourty-two) from storage and onto the deck. Then they opened them and, whopping maniacally, tossed all the tea into the harbor in their protests of the tea's arrival and refused departure.

There were mixed opinions about such an event. Loyalists and Patriots solidified their views on the tension between the colonies and the mother country. The King and his Parliament were really angered by the destruction of the private property and the very expensive repercussions this would have for them.

This is the event which sparked the Intolerable Acts from Britain. The Intolerable Acts were, true to their name, the last straw for the colonists who then retaliated by forming the first continental congress. The congress then fanned the flames of rebellion and revolution among the rest of the colonies, leading to American's birth and freedom.

I chose the Boston Tea Party because of the varying opinions on it and how it helped separate the loyalists from the patriots with more distinction. While I believe that it was effective, I also believe that it was extreme and unnecessary and not knowing whether it was right or wrong for them to have done that gives me something to think about when I've nothing better to do.


	7. sookie

**Me: hey guse wer still updatin wat we hav!!!!!!!!!**

**Trixie: we ned reviews cus dey get us goin lik in a porn**

**Me: so hu will disclaim 2day**

**Robert Pattinson: sup guys**

**Me: no Smobert Shmattinson we hat u**

**Trixie: ya pobert Rattinson u r ugli **

**PRattz/RPattz/Rat: fin**

**William Shakespeare: trixie n jeanne no doth da sseris of potter of harry**

So Brutus and I went to homicide when I bumped into a bushy haired brown girl who I new to be in gryf0dot. Her arm ws Hermionuy and she was a very noice persom. She was wearing the hogwarts robes despite that fact was an orgasm weekend. Iy was wearing a shorte skirt (but nyt much b/c im not a slit) and it was purple, the color of my hair.

We saw draki and while my hermaphrodites met his emeralds we both didnt speak, but he kept walking until we ddnt have eye contactu anywmre. Hermion was walking wih Mark and I but I didnt feel like she was intrusing on our date, because it wasnt a date and I knew she like won.

Ironally enough, when we arrived in the milkshaek koishk ron was there, smiling happy. "hemione! I was waiting for you, why are you walking with sytherins 9did they kidnap you again"?"

"no ron. Now buYe banks and braes o' bonnie doon

How can ye bloom sae fresh and fair

How can ye chant ye little birds

And I so weary

Full of care

Full of care

Full of care

Full of care

Full of care fuy me a muckshakwe sed hrtniontrre

"But Hermione I have no $" said ron, looking kinda sadthat he oculdnt give hermione whatever she asked for, so I slipped hom some moneys under than tablet and gave him an wink.

That didnt go over well with meione. She pushed him into the ground and started hitting me lots and lots. "what the hell why r hyou sexing meh and given ron a wink are yuo vheating on him with me 8i trustred you b/c you broke up with cragon and I hogh you were going out with breasts but I guess hes not good enough you need a weasely in your life."

"I knew tai chi and origami from me time in china when I was 10, but id dint fight back because I didnt want to urt her,ione, she was my griend *090000000000

She stopped hitty me an d I apologixed for the misunerstaning, and explained that I secretly gave rpn yhe mommy when she wasnyt looking so he could buy her a mustache]


	8. affections touchin across tim

**me: sup guyas guess wat**

**every1: wat**

**me: im sleepin ova trixie's tonite!!!!!!!!!**

**every1: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**trixie: we gonna hav so much fun**

**me: so hu will du da disclaimer KEVIN COSTERN DO IT**

**Kevin Costner: trixie n jeanne dun own harry potter or anythin**

**us: thanks on wit da storie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Back at hog 60watt lightbulbswarts marcus and I were having ssexd. It was a loaded gun.

Oh oh oh oh yes oh yes I liek it I said could I was getting amhh orgasm

Yeah yeah uh he grunted

"FUCKIN WHAT FUCKING ARE FUCKING YOU FUCKING DOING FUCKING YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS"0 shouted a teacher. I was confused becase we were in the kitchen and omly house evles go there but whry don't carte because I'm a eweareworlf and house elves always ovey them,

I didnt know what tyeacher with was but we ran 0ut of the room screaming. I ws naked but noone saw me because I used my invoisble powers like viagra from the incredibles. Draco didn't have those powers thouhg, so everyone saw his thingys.

Itachi was glued to the wall. He had 10.

While running I crashed into crapo because I coudlt see wheere u was going when using my wereworld upsrer speed, it was almost a full moon so it was out of control.

Draco looked up confused "what the lleh?" he asked me.

I was visble not, so I looke awya , forgetting that I ws nuked. "I'm sorry I was just with breasts and we got caught by a teacher in the kitchen so we ran."

"no its k" said draco, standing up over me. "your still very pretty" he said creepily. I was kinda scared, draco had a long history of being a pediphile like hagrit but I ignored it b/c I had been in love wit them until I fond out were sisters.

I backed up against my closet doorm because he was advancing on me creepy.

You have beautifuil naked body "draco said"

"uhoh" I though and then he attakced me.


	9. fir on da mystic island

nazis


	10. james bond of reasoning

**me: sry dis is shurt **

**trixie: ya but its okay we updatin a lot today so dat makes out fur it**

**me: k hu will do da disclaimer, mcgonagall wanna do it?**

**mcgongagall: no google is named after me**

**me: o**

**trixie: ohkay who will how bout jake Gyllenhaal**

**Jake Gyllenhaal: dey own nuggets **

I wuz cring as 50 cent wus rapping on me. I was so scard n it ws hurtin n drake bell put a spell so I cudnt screm.

HOLY IT RITE DER!!!! Sum1 scremed burstin thru da window

I cudny believe it, it was my old childhos friend, Diamond Starfire Depressíon Red Rose Black!!!!!!! (dat ur chara trixie!!!!!!! trixie: yay) She movd away 2 da tundras 4 military trainin wen I wuz still in da orphanage. She pulled out her blu eys white draco n bet da craps outta hm n he ran fo his lif

"r u ok" asked Diamon? "ya thx 4 savin me" I said I had forgotten da we cud use kard 2 summon monstas othawise I wud hav saved mahself in da Bronx.

"wut r u doin her" I asked

"I transfrd n im in salad Bowl slytheRIN hos" she sed

Dat is awesume I said"

"ya lex luthor lets go get din din din din din din din din din din guinea pigs"

I forget that diamond has a udder and she says strabgr things sometimess.

But dats wut I luv bou him.

We when to da great hall in the sluterin common rum. Damn I just turned on the printer sry

Its oka


	11. a moon start is borned

**me: hey giusQ we ned reviows!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**trixi: ya qw du so reviw it nao**

**me: so hu will do da disclai now**

**heath Ledger: trixie n jeanne dun own HP it is ownd bi JRR tolkken**

**lex begi no**

**ooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxotimococococococococococoocococ**

i fel u johanna, sed draco apologetically.

"i kno u felt me Drapery dayts y it rong" i replied wisely as wise as a grandfatha clock

he wlkd away in defet when Brutus run up to meh. "i heard that dracke just aped you!" he yelled, looking angryly behine him at dragoon.

"not really b/c diamond savvee. " i replied. "oh he" said. "hey da Daytona 500 s comin 2 hogsmeade wanna cum wit me too da rce"

i gasped!

"sire i love f1 racing!" i replied happily.

'okay n dne i have sumfing inportant to tlk 2 u about afta da rce it cn wate till deN" he sed

"okay" i sed cus maybe he wus gonna tell me he lucs m cus we been goin out 4 a month.

the day of the concert arrived. i was wearing my purple conversions and a blue shirt (b.c i'm nut foth) with pink letters spelling i heart micha shumk" and i had a long floowing skirt that wentg to mi ankles. my hair was dyed a bright green with darkish blue high lights, a hairstile that sounds weird btu trust me it looks gud.

rdy go to' ''' asked Brutus stand der in his Roman cgloy. he told me dat he was frum rome. n dat hawt.

brutus had tickts 23 go bakstage at da Daytrona 500 race n we wcould meet mark weber and michael schumacher


	12. a gret transofrmation

**me: hay guz sry 4 delay**

**trixie: ya skool strf n we ben busy**

**me: ay cuz we nod 2 keep r good grade…. we hen ad me chemistry class!!!!!! **

**trizie: it sawesuem ay who gun 2 disnmc alimer? **

**Hugh Jackman: I. Will. Do. It.**

**Fact: k**

**Hugh Jacksonmanchanlinp: Trixie. And. Jeanne. Do. Not. Own. **

**fnsags**

**o**

**00000000x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x000000x0x0xjidfiogjdfgldfjgldfkgjdflgkjdflgkfdjglfdkgjdflgkjfdlgkjdfgalanrickmanissexyghdglsghkjdflsfgjhidkfdjghidkgikhfitkfghiitutojrutiprjlgkisavicxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxJUPITERSTARPOWERxoxooxoxooxooxox**

Da rce wuz amzing and wile bksge we mat Diamond Deprettion Resolution Black making oopt wit tha== gu wo drov th nisooooosan 2009 gtr (I had buyt one of those witthe money my prs left me wile I was in diagon ily last yer cuz I got my permit an I leiked tha car.(

Beasts puleld me asiasde was we awlked hme. I rmemebde he th=ad something to tell me befor45 so he fld em

First we wrre stooped by dragolo. "Crimson I'm sorry im your half bro but I still live u!" draco screamed at me.

"no its wrong now. I love markus brutus now" I shouldered back at him. His brown eyes filled with tears and I felt kind bad since I knew I was relatived to him now. "gomen nasai" (im also part japan es)I told him. "I love you in a brothely way"

"k thanks" franco said before storming off crying. I feelt really realy bad now and I started crying too. Even hough dracoh attacked me and was lying to my the whore time we'r been going out I stlll kinda loved him though it was like a sister now.

"dont cri" mark told me romantically, he pulled me away towards the forbidden forecast and I knew he wanted to propse to me or tell me he loved me or simting b/c/ that lways happens when guys drag girls into the forest like in twilight.

Oh my god. Maybe he was a vampire. But I was a werewolf and stephany meyet said they culdnt get along. I was panicking now, I really hopped he wasnt on. (I LUV TWIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"be4 I tell you what I need to, I want to have s3xz0rz w/ u." he told me

"oh, ok" I said. We'd been gonging out the last 2months so I gues it wux oaky.

"I think u need to taste my dna tonight" he told me smartly as he took off his pants.

~Too hours later~

"wow that was fun" I said

"yah I now, at least dumbledore didnt burst in on us"

"thats because iheard he has a date wig snippet tonight, he'l be in the protons room all night making dirty love drinks with him" Aye said.

"nyway I need to ask your help on something" breasts said, looking everywhere but at me.

"sure anythin" eyes rutherford replied

Fact: I am actually from about 30 years in the past. I was visited by myself from a few years back before I-err he...me… well, before my older past self died and he told me I'm gonna have a daughter andboth girls vaginae erupted cum all over each other's legs and privates. I needs to go find her in her sexth year because shes in danger. Will you help me? Dont tell ayone else though because people will kill her.

"Sure, I'll help. I know just about everyone in the school, whats your daughters name?"

"Taylor Dusk." I've asked around but I can't seem to find anyone by that name. Its possible I got sent to the wrong time "he told me"

OH NO HOW CUDL U LIE!!!!" I said runnin cryn

I CN BLIEVN DAT H WUZ MI FADDR N HE NVR DTLD M!!!!!!!!!!!!……………………………….. he


End file.
